The present invention relates to a manually-operated labeler which is adapted to separate and forward labels in sequence from the carrier strip by turning back the carrier strip onto which a plurality of labels are stuck consecutively at a carrier strip turnback part while intermittently feeding the carrier strip.
This type of labeler is provided with a feed drum which engages with the carrier strip to feed the carrier strip, and said labeler is provided with a circular guide member which positioned to form a carrier strip feeding clearance between said guide member and the outer periphery of the feed drum, and a feed-in roller for feeding the carrier strip into said carrier strip feeding clearance is positioned at one end of said guide member and a feed-out roller for feeding the carrier strip out of the carrier strip feeding clearance is positioned at the other end of said guide member.
In such carrier strip feeding device, there is a possibility that the carrier strip will be fed back into the carrier strip feeding clearance by the feed-in roller if the carrier strip fed from the feed-out roller is not separated from the feed drum.
Moreover, this type of labeler is disadvantageous in that external small material such as, for example, dust are carried by the feed-in roller into the carrier strip feeding clearance if two feed rollers are opposed to the feed drum, and that the outer periphery of the feed drum is covered and the cleaning of the feed drum is obstructed by the cutter for cutting the carrier strip fed from the feed-out roller since said cutter should be provided near the feed-out roller.
An object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which the carrier strip fed from the feed-out roller to the outside is positively separated from the feed drum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a labeler in which a label stuck on the carrier strip can be easily separated from the carrier strip by a projection which is provided on the external surface of said covering member when the label comes in contact with the covering member.